


Combat Courting

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Arrowverse Tumblr Prompts [16]
Category: Arrowverse - Fandom, Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Artist Kara, F/F, Femslash February, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/F, Vanishing Point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Prompt: CombatFor Sara and Kate, combat training was like foreplay. For Kara, it was a great show to watch and draw.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Kate Kane, Kara Danvers/Sara Lance, Kate Kane/Sara Lance, Sara Lance/Kate Kane/Kara Danvers
Series: Phoe's Arrowverse Tumblr Prompts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606324
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78
Collections: Femslash February





	Combat Courting

Arrowverse || SuperBatCanary || Combat Courting || SuperBatCanary || Arrowverse

Title: Combat Courting – Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles

Fandom: DC Comics / Arrowverse

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the show reserved to Greg Berlanti and Marc Guggenheim, all rights for the comics reserved to DC. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: f/f, Vanishing Point, teasing

Main Pairing: Sara/Kate/Kara

DC Characters: Sara Lance, Kara Danvers, Katherine 'Kate' Kane

Summary: Prompt: Combat

For Sara and Kate, combat training was like foreplay. For Kara, it was a great show to watch and draw.

**Combat Courting**

_Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles_

Kara and Sara had kind of hooked up before. Sara had joked about having gone two for two with the Danvers sisters. She hadn't really thought they'd ever get back together, but then the multiverse ended and there were only seven people alive in _all_ of existence. And they had been at the Vanishing Point for months now, only them. The only surprising thing there was Kate, really. Kara and Kate had formed a connection already and just watching Sara and Kate spar with each other to pass time was like aggressive, hot foreplay. Theirs was primarily a physical attraction at first, pent-up frustration and energy and what else was there to do and they had _lost so much_ , why shouldn't they take what little solace they could find, in each other's arms and lips and touch?

Some days, it was the only thing that kept them going. The longer this went on, the longer they were all alone at the Vanishing Point with no way out and no way to move forward, the more disconnected and lost did they feel. What was even the _point_ of getting up in the morning? Not like they had _anything_ to do, had any way out or the beginning of a plan. Those were the days that Sara and Kate went at it particularly hard, exchanging hit after hit until they were both soaked in sweat and covered in bruises, every muscle in their body aching from the training, exhaustion nearly taking them over fully. It was like proof that they were still alive and that, if nothing else, they had each other to move forward with. Kara sometimes joined them, though she was not as much of a physical training person as the two of them were. If anything, she preferred to sit and watch.

Kara started indulging more in her art again. It was something that had come short ever since she had become Supergirl, but up here? Not too much to do. And her girlfriends made for great inspiration. Sometimes, she'd sit there, watch Kate and Sara spar and sketching them.

"You look good when you sketch", noted Sara, panting breathlessly.

She brushed her hair out of her face as she and Kate finally took a break. Kara smiled and leaned back, allowing Sara to kiss her and take a better look at the drawing. She didn't necessarily have a lot of supplies out here, but she could make due with what she had. Kate sat down on Kara's other side, wrapping an arm around Kara's waist and appreciating the way Kara had captured Kate and Sara, in the midst of exchanging blows. When this thing between the three had started, Kara had compared it to an elaborate courting dance. Combat courting, Sara liked that thought.

"You two look good when you're getting all hot and sweaty", hummed Kara with a smile.

"And you _do_ bring out our best... features when you capture us", smirked Kate pleased.

The three of them leaned back, leaned against each other, and enjoyed just the moment.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Am I hung-up in the Vanishing Point? Yes, quite. Am I thinking way too hard about Sara and Kate sparring while at the Vanishing Point? Also yes. Did I thus HAVE to turn this into an OT3? Definitely, yep! ;D


End file.
